Race for Salvation
by charger21
Summary: Post Ascension; The X-Mansion is under attack! How will the team escape? Who will they lose in the process? And what will they do afterwards?
1. Chapter 1

Race for Salvation

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Xmen Evolution

**PROLOGUE**

_It's been over 2 years since the X-Men were able to defeat apocalypse and save the world and yet the anti-mutant movement is still growing strong. Things took a turn for the worst with the passing of the Mutant Registration Act, thanks in no small part to the newly elected Senator Kelly. And in no time the government turned to Bolivar Trask and reinstated his Sentinel program to contain the mutant menace. Due to ongoing hostilities towards mutants many of them fled to the island nation of Genosha that had been founded by the powerful mutant Magneto and his acolytes, with the exception of Colossus and Gambit who have joined the Xmen. Up until now the Xavier Institute had been a safe haven for the mutants that have called it home. But now all of that was about to change._

_It was a Tuesday night at the Xavier Institute. Some of the students were studying in the library or in their rooms doing homework. Some were having a late night snack in the kitchen, and some of them were in the rec-room just having fun, completely oblivious to the events that would change some of their lives forever._

**CHAPTER 1**

**X MANSION, 8PM**

Professor Xavier was in his office helping Jean, one of his favorite students and protégé, with her genetics homework when the two powerful mutants sensed something wrong.

"Professor, somethings wrong" Jean said nervously as she looked up from her notes.

"Yes Jean I think you're right. I don't quite know what it is but I can definitely tell you its not good."

It was in that instant that Wolverine barged through the door with a cold look on his face "The military's coming we gotta move…" His eyes widened as he sniffed the air and looked beyond the two telepaths. "Get down!" he was able to shout before the window behind the professors window shattered as from the small explosive charges planted there, knocking the 3 mutants to the ground.

Logan was the first to his feet and the first to take in the 4 soldiers who entered through the window frame. He launched himself at the two closest to him dispatching them quickly while Jean used her telekinesis to through one out the window and the professor used a psychic blast on the last remaining solider and knocked him out cold.

"We need to get out now chuck" Wolverine said to Charles as he helped him back up onto his wheelchair.

"Agreed, I'll contact Storm to watch the roof and Hank to get the younger students to safety. Jean reach out to the rest of the team and tell them to get to Cerebro immediately. The professor knew his old friend was right and that he needed to protect his students.

(X)

Storm was tending to the small garden she kept in the attic when the professor's voice rang in her head _"Storm, we're under attack, get onto the roof and try to take to slow them down as much as you can"_

_"Understood Professor."_ She then turned to Piotr Rasputin, who occasionally came there to draw, "Peter" she said catching his attention "You need to get down to Cerebro, the mansion is under attack". The large Russian understood the graveness in the weather witch's voice and simply nodded, changed into his steel form and took off downstairs.

(X)

The library was always one of Rogue's favorite places in the mansion. But it was difficult for her to concentrate tonight with Gambit hovering around her trying to flirt all night. But when she heard movement in the stacks behind her she immediately forgot the book she'd been trying to read.

"Ya hear that swamp rat?"

"Yeah Chere, act cool and wait for Remy's signal" the Cajun replied not missing a beat and acting as if nothing was wrong thanks to his experience as a thief.

The two continued the act and it wasn't until the very last moment when Remy yelled "Now!" and the two southerners attacked the surrounding soldiers.

Rogue was able to surprise the first one with a roundhouse kick to the chest and then catch a second one by surprise with a right hook to the jaw. In the meantime Remy's staff was a blur as he quickly dispatched half the attackers around him. He looked back to see rogue finish off a third soldier with a vicious take down and quickly charged one of his signature cards and threw it at the last soldier that was trying to sneak up on Rogue and it exploded on impact sending the unsuspecting grunt into the nearest bookshelf.

"See Chere, Remy's always got ya back" He said with that mischievous smile of his.

Rogue simply rolled her eyes at the thief and replied, "Whatever swamp, Jean just contacted me so let's get out of here" and the two took off to meet the rest of the team.

**A/N:** Hope you guys liked chapter 1! Any reviews and constructive criticism would be great! I'm just about done with the next couple of chapters so those should also be up soon. Just a quick note, when I was writing I couldn't quite figure out how I wanted to break up the different chapters and points of view so that's why there's only a few here but I promise you'll get to see what happens to the rest of the team.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2 8:05 PM**

It seemed like the only time the kitchen was quite that night was when nightcrawler was stuffing another potato chip in his mouth. "Ugh, like gross Kurt haven't you ever heard of manners?" Kitty Pryde asked from the other side of the table. "Sorry Kitty, but all this homework is making me famished."

"Well you should at least try chewing, geez." It was a usual routine for the two; studying, gossiping, snacking. So it was a pretty good shock when Kitty saw a soldier kick down the door that came of the garage. "KURT LOOK OUT" she screamed. Nightcrawler barely had the time to turn and face his attacker as he raised an ugly looking combat knife to strike. Kurt immediately tried to dodge the blow but wasn't quite fast enough and screamed in agony as the blade plunged into his right shoulder.

Shadowcat bravely charged the assailant and phased through him, grabbing a hold of the back of his shirt and was able to drag him to the ground and slam his head against the kitchen floor. But there was no time to celebrate as two more soldiers entered from the same door slashing out with their combat knives in the close quarters of the mansions kitchen.

Being some of the smaller members of the Xmen, shadowcat and nightcrawler were mainly on the defensive dodging blows from their attackers. Occasionally one of them would land a lucky blow but it wouldn't do much to their attackers. Eventually they were cornered and all hope seemed loss when suddenly the wall was demolished and a huge figure clad in metal bulldozed in, tackling one of the soldiers into the stainless steel refrigerator and picked up the other and launched him clear across the room.

Colossus turned to Kitty with a worried look on his face "Katya are you injured?"

She allowed herself a brief smile, thankful for her strong defender before turning her attention to more pressing matters. "No but Kurt's pretty bad, can you help me stop the bleeding?" she asked as she motioned to the stack of towels on the counter. Piotr nodded as he grabbed a handful of them and applied pressure to Kurt's wound. "Ze professor says ve must meet at Cerebro. I didn't vant to leave without you."

"Right" she acknowledged. "Kurt do you think you'd be able to port us there?"

"Da, just hold on" He said with a grimace. The two others took a hold of his good arm and with a *_bamff_* nightcrawler teleported them to Cerebro.

(X)

Scott Summers couldn't help but smile as he looked around at the New Mutants in the rec room. They've come a long way since the battle with apocalypse. And he wondered when they'll be ready for their own missions. But for now he was glad everyone was simply happy having fun. Him, his brother Alex and Berserker were playing cards. Bobby and Roberto were playing a game of pool. Each one was pretty invested considering they were wagering a week's worth of chores on the outcome. And of course Jamie and Jubilee were playing video games with Tabitha rooting for the young multiple man.

"Hey Scott, come on bro you in or what?" Alex said, getting Scotts attention.

"Uh yeah, sorry about that Alex" Scott threw a few chips in the pot and was just about to take a look at his cards when he heard Jean's panicked voice in his mind "_Scott! We're under attack, you need to get everyone to the Cerebro_" He barely had time to look up before an explosion rocked the mansion destroyed one of the walls to the rec room.

It took but all of a second for Cyclops to exchange his glasses for his ruby quartz visor and jump up and assess the situation. Jamie was unconscious, and jubilee was clutching her arm and Boom-Boom was slowly starting to stir. They were closest to the blast so he knew they took the worst, everyone else seemed a little scraped up but seemed to be ok. He then turned his attention to the soldiers entering through from the breach and immediately fired off an optic blast sending one of them back outside. "Form up and fall back to Cerebro. We need to get out of here." He shouted as the soldiers started to return fire. Iceman immediately formed a barrier to give them some extra cover while Havok joined his brother firing plasma blasts at any soldiers that he could see. Jubilee threw off a few fireworks but then got hit with a blast from a stun gun and was knocked out. Berserker tried to make a run for her but also got caught with a blast and went down.

"Iceman, plug up that breach" Scott shouted. "You got it boss" Iceman replied as he iced up and formed a wall of ice right at the breach point thick enough to buy them some time.

"Alright, we need to move. Sunspot I need you to carry Multiple and Berserker out of here. Boom-Boom can you walk?" The usual jokester gave a slight nod knowing this was neither the time nor place for humor. Scott heard movement behind him and thought more soldiers but was relieved to see Dr. McCoy running in on all fours. "Beast, what the heck is going on?"

"We're under attack. I just got a message from the professor, you and Iceman are to report to Cerebro then head to the Blackbird and I'm taking the New Mutants out on the XM-Velocity.

"Understood" Scott replied as he handed Beast the unconscious Jubilee. "Alright team let's move."

"Wait Scott I wanna go with you" his brother interrupted.

"Not now Alex you heard what the professor told Beast"

"I'm not leaving you, not again" Alex replied in a stubborn commanding tone.

"You have to Alex" Scott said as he put a hand on his brother's shoulder and motioned to the New Mutants. " These guys are gonna need a leader when the time comes and a leader puts his team before himself. I need you to promise me you'll look out for them."

Scott could see the tears in his brother's eyes, but then he saw the fierce determination and commitment to duty that would make him a leader someday.

"Alright Scott, just be careful bro."

"Of course". Then Scott and Beast led the rest of the team to meet up with the professor in hopes of escaping the overrun mansion.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

(X)

Being the first to know of the situation the professor, Wolverine and Jean Grey were the first to reach the entrance to Cerebro in the underground facilities underneath the mansion and what little resistance they did meet was easily handled by Wolverine.

"Where the heck is everyone Chuck?"

"I'm sure they're on their way Logan, Jean where you able to contact the whole team?" the professor asked the redhead.

"Yes professor" she replied quickly "Rogue was with Remy and they had just handled a small squad but I think Scott barely got my message before him and the younger students were attacked."

"I'm sure they'll be fine Jean, Scott and Hank will be more than capable of taking care of them…"

Xavier was interrupted by a sudden *bamf* as Nightcrawler appeared with Shadowcat and Colossus in tow. A look of terror crossed his face as he saw the blood covered Nightcrawler. "Kitty what happened?"

"We were attacked Professor, Kurt took a knife to the shoulder and we thought we were goners before Peter came and rescued us."

Jean immediately kneeled down to observe her injured teammate "we need to take him into the blackbird to see if we can stop the bleeding". She carefully lifted him up using her telekinesis and took him into towards the hanger.

A few seconds passed before Kitty couldn't contain her anxiety and asked Wolverine if anyone else has shown up.

"Not yet half pint but I'm sure they're on the way." He replied and silently prayed for the best.

(X)

The sky outside the mansion was filled with lightning, laser blasts and flying debris. Storm had been fending off the helicopters and sentinels with everything she could think of. The wind swirled around the front grounds sending choppers away of their path and she had just finished blasting down a small group of sentinels to the east when she noticed that the sky was now clear. She was both physically and mentally exhausted as she slowly lowered herself onto the roof to rest.

"_The skies are clear Professor. At least for now_" she projected mentally. Charles responded almost immediately

"_Good work storm. We're at Cerebro waiting for the rest of the team to arrive. Get here as fast as you can._"

The weather witch took a minute to catch her breath but knew she didn't have any more time to spare and took off into the mansion to meet the others.

(X)

Rogue and Gambit were sprinting down a dorm corridor in the west wing when they saw three soldiers turn a corner to block their path. Gambit immediately charged a card and threw it at the soldier who was raising his rifle to fire. It connected with a flash, knocking him out and distracting the other two. That was all the time it took for the Cajun to bring his staff crashing into the skull of one of the soldiers with a thunderous crack. At the same moment Rogue launched herself into the air and dropkicked the third soldier square in the chest with a loud boom and without even missing a beat she hit the ground in a roll and was up and moving as fast she could down the corridor with Gambit.

The two encounter small clusters like this repeatedly but always handled them in a similar fashion and kept up their pace the entire way until they reached the others who had gathered at Cerebro before them.

(X)

Cyclops and the new mutants were currently pinned down near the dormitories. It had been slow moving for them up to this point. It seemed like everywhere they turned they encountered resistance and that coupled with the fact that they had a lot of injured teammates was one of the reason's they were stuck where they were.

Laser blasts where flying in all directions with Cyclops and Havok covering one end of the corridor and iceman and the now recovered berserker covering the other.

"A plan would be very much appreciated here" Iceman yelled over the battle as he sent an ice blast that knocked the rifle out of soldier who in retaliation pulled the pin out of grenade and lobbed it towards the mutants.

"GRENADE!" Berserker yelled, warning the rest of the team before he blasted the explosive out of the air that sent a bang through the entire corridor. "Yeah any day now would be good Scott"

"I'm working on it" Scott shouted after recovering from the blast. He sent an optic blast from his visor that connected with a soldier and used those few seconds precious seconds he bought to assess the situation. They were completely surrounded and as much as he hated the idea it was the only option left to them no matter how dangerous.

"Ok listen up, iceman I'm going to need you to cover close up the entrance to the north. Havok, you and Berserker cover him while I clear the South entrance and we'll escape through there."

"How the heck are you gonna clear that side all by yourself?" Bobby asked with a puzzled look on his face.

"Just let me worry about that and wait for my signal, Alex move and cover Bobby."

Scott waited until everyone was in place and Iceman had plenty of cover before he gave the order.

"NOW!" he yelled at the top of his lungs and immediately removed his ruby quartz visor and opened his eyes unleashing the full power of his optic, clearing the way before them but at the same time destroying half the corridor. He put his visor back on to inspect the damage, thankfully though there was still a route for them to escape. He turned back to see the other side of the corridor sealed off thanks to Iceman and his team staring back him waiting for an order.

"Alright let's get out of here."


End file.
